Love is Like a Ballad
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: A present for the dear and wonderful LC Hime! "Within the wind, and within the rain, your voice echoes in the innermost part of my heart, like a ballad." E/V Slash! With appearances by Shawn, Hunter and Taker. One-shot. Complete.


**Title: **Love is Like a Ballad

**Author:** TheVampireLucinda

**Featuring:** Vince McMahon/Eric Bischoff; others; plus, I couldn't help but give myself a cameo, haha. Sorry. (laugh)

**Disclaimer: **Rated T, for slash and some suggestive behavior in the beginning, haha.

**Summary: **"Within the wind, and within the rain, your voice echoes in the innermost part of my heart...like a ballad." Title taken from Vegeta's theme song; one shot; most importantly, a present for LC Hime! Congratulations! (BIG SMILE)

* * *

Shawn Michaels sat impatiently in the hard, highly decorated pew, shifting every few seconds as he crossed and uncrossed his arms. He looked up and around again, even his admiration for the beautiful red-and-white flowers everywhere unable to fully capture his attention for very long.

"Will you cut it out?" his two boyfriends, Triple H and the Undertaker, hissed quietly in unison. Having made the wise decision to sit between them, Shawn elbowed both men in the ribs, drawing muffled grunts from their lips.

"Look, they're already late," the Heartbreak Kid explained, looking down again at his beautiful watch, a gift from Ric Flair, who was also present. "You both know how much I hate sitting around, much less sitting around in this monkey suit."

Hunter adjusted his tie, and opened the top button of his shirt. He too, was sweating in a very hot tuxedo on this gorgeous spring day. "Monkey suit is right," he agreed, beginning to fiddle with the cuff links. "Even I'm getting antsy..."

"Not you too," 'Taker groaned, trying his best to refrain from taking off the too-warm-for-the-weather jacket. "It's bad enough with Shawn here acting like a damn child-" Another hard shot in the ribs silenced his tirade temporarily.

"No cursing in church," Shawn scolded gently with a smile. "And I can't help it! It's burning up in here! I want to go outside!"

"Where the hell are they?" Hunter complained, voice taking on the same timbre as Shawn's. He too, earned a swift punishment, his in the form of a sharp pinch on his leg that made his hiss.

Mark shook his head, rubbing his temples as the two men next to him continued to covertly battle one another, and then, finally, go back to complaining about the heat and lateness of the hour.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Vince, stop... Stop it!"

"You don't sound very convincing, Eric. You _do_ know that, right? And who the hell could stop with you moaning like that!"

Eric Bischoff felt his face flushing even more than it already was. Vince had him trapped, his back against the wall, and was unashamedly groping him through his custom made tuxedo. Against his will, Eric gasped and groaned pleadingly into his own hand, which he had clasped over his mouth to keep the noise down.

Vince had always had a way of getting him ready to go in record time, and this day was no different. In fact, the large hand that somehow encased and stroked his cock (which was still in his pants, for now at least) was turning his legs to jelly; which also meant that, very soon, he wouldn't be able to escape...nor would he want to.

What was worse than the hard-on he knew he'd soon be walking down the aisle with, though, was the fear that the minister would burst into their room at any moment...

And that would have just been too terrible.

"C'mon, Vince! Lay off, will ya?" Eric managed to wiggle his way out of Vince's grasp, but the taller man was quick to corner his lover again. "We'll be married, in, like, 2 hours! And then we can fuck the rest of the day away!" A sexy smile came unbidden to his lips at the thought.

"For now, though, let's get out there, say our vows, and make things official."

The powerful McMahon looked at his long-time lover with a wide, genuine smile. He was so happy today; and, even better, Eric looked good enough to eat in his fitted white suit and red tie. Vince, too, had chosen to wear a white suit, and threatened anyone who called him a blushing bride with a fate worse than death.

As he thought over all their years together—as rivals, as lovers, and as everything in between—even the normally unemotional McMahon could feel the tears gathering in his eyes.

"I love you so much...I just can't believe that it's actually happening!" he said softly.

Eric smiled, mind also replaying the rough road the two of them had taken to get where they were today. There had been so many hard times...But the good times outweighed them by a ton.

'More than a ton,' Bischoff amended mentally, looking fondly at Vince. 'Way more than a ton.'

Gently, he took his soon-to-be-husband's hand.

"Are you ready?" he asked tenderly. I think we have to go to our stations."

Vince nodded, wiping away at his eyes, and nodding.

"Let's go get married."

* * *

The minister stood in front of the two men, a serene look on her young face. This would be the first wedding she'd ever presided over, and her excitement and honor at being able to marry the two men in front of her showed in her dark eyes.

"Dearly beloved," she began, her own heart racing with the contagious joy in the building. "We are gathered here today to witness the joining in love of these two men: Mr. Vincent Kennedy McMahon and Mr. Eric Aaron Bischoff." She began to read through the Book, detailing the communal and spiritual aspects of marriage, at last looking up and smiling at the couple.

"I understand that you have both written your own vows...Please recite them at this time."

Vince reached into his pockets, hands shaking with uncharacteristic nervousness. However, he stopped mid-motion, remembering all at once that he actually hadn't written his vows down!

"Nothing can go wrong when it's live," Bischoff whispered with a hidden smile, seeing the panicked look on McMahon's face and forcing the older man to smile.

With a deep intake of breath, Vince took Eric's hands and looked him straight in the eye.

"I love you more than I could ever say, more than I could ever express, even with all the languages in the world. You've...you've always been someone special to me. Always. I just didn't realize how special until I took the time to get my head out of my own ass and realize how amazing you were...are." His voice wavered as he spoke, and he coughed, trying to clear his throat of the lump that had formed.

"Everyone here knows the long history between us; what they don't know are all the times we helped each other, and the ways in which, even when on opposing sides, we pushed one another to greatness. I wouldn't be who I am without you...And when you stepped into my life and opened my heart, I knew that I had been changed forever. I...I love you so much, Eric, and I owe you my life and happiness. I promise, I swear that I will love you for the rest of my life...and even after."

Eric managed a tearful smile, moved deeply by Vince's proclamation.

"Vince, you know that I love you. I thought I hated you, once; but that was really just love going out of control and unrecognized. I know, everyone knows, that you and I feed off of one another; we need one another in a way that is beautiful and terrifying. I've never...I had never felt this way about anyone, but you burst into my life, and I knew right away that I could never make you leave. And now, I never want you to leave."

He looked down at their still-clasped hands and smiled, the tears now flowing freely from his eyes.

"I read, somewhere—I think it was Plato—who said that, when souls are created, they are immediately split into two pieces. We spend the rest of our lives trying to find our other half...And I am so thankful that I have found mine!" He pressed Vince's hands against his chest, cradling them warmly.

"I love you so much!"

The minister wiped away a few stray tears of her own before continuing.

"What more can be said?" she asked with a smile, voice slightly deeper with emotion. "By the power invested in me by God, and the State, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now seal you love with a kiss."

Vince and Eric looked at one another for a moment, mischievous smiles on their lips. Uncaring of their audience, and to the great the embarrassment of the minister, they fell into each others' arms, and pressed their lips hard together, tongues dancing visibly between them.

* * *

"That...was so _beautiful_!" Shawn exclaimed, tears hovering in his bright blue eyes. "That was perfect! Oh, I love weddings!"

Hunter and 'Taker looked at one another, and then at Shawn, whose gaze was fixed on the men at the front of the church (who were still making out). They shared a smile before wrapping their arms around the Heartbreak Kid's smaller frame, arms crossing one another's.

"Who knows what the future will hold," Hunter joked, kissing Shawn on the side of his face before looking back to Eric and Vince as they made their way down the aisle to great cheering and applause.

'Damn, who have thought those two stubborn old bastards would ever tie the knot!' he thought, giving Vince a hard pat on the back as he passed, earning himself a fierce scowl from _both_ men.

"When two hearts become one," he whispered to himself, laughing out loud.

Mark, who was smiling as well, kissed Shawn's other cheek, saying nothing, as his mind entertained the many and beautiful possibilities of his life—_their_ life. Though he would never admit it, he allowed himself a single second to imagine himself walking down that aisle with Shawn.

And his smile grew.

Neither the Undertaker nor Triple H, however, were looking when Shawn's hands slipped silently into his pockets, fingers loving tracing two bright gold circles; nor did the two men see the sudden, bright flash of Shawn's signature smile, and the ever-present twinkle in his sky-colored eyes.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Eric asked Vince as their limo pulled off. The owner of the WWE nodded.

"He's going to do it...I saw that look on his face. He's going to really do it..." He sat back on his seat. "Hell must be freezing over twice!"

Bischoff laughed heartily, throwing an arm over Vince's shoulders, and pulling his lover—no, his _husband_—into a brief kiss.

"I'm sure people were thinking the same thing about us," he chuckled when their lips again parted. "Hell freezing over, pigs flying, Vince McMahon and Eric Bischoff getting married...Really all the same phenomenon."

Vince laughed heartily. "Fair point." He sat back and crossed his legs. "All hell is going to break loose when those three tie the knot."

Now Eric laughed. "All hell has already broken loose when it comes to those three...and more than once!" He smiled knowingly and looked out the window, enjoying the quiet scenery as it raced by his vision.

"I know they'll be alright...It'll be hard, but if love is a song, those three are a chorus of chaos and passion."

McMahon raised an eyebrow. "That's pretty poetic, Eric. You're not sick, are you?"

Eric rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Vince. You know its true..." He again looked at his new husband, who was gazing at him fondly.

It was a look that caused tears to form in his eyes, and chills to pass over his skin.

"Love is hard...But I think, in the end, its just like a ballad."

"With a happy ending, I hope," Vince added with a dramatic roll of his eyes.

Eric climbed into Vince's lap, planting a soft kiss on his lover's lips once again. He knew in his heart that he would never, ever get tired of kissing this man.

And doing other things, of course.

"Of course! What's a ballad without a happy ending!"

* * *

_Hee hee, a little bit of a teaser at the end...Shawn is so slick... (laugh)_

_Anyway, many congratulation to **LC Hime**! I'm so happy for you! (throws confetti and streamers and flowers) I hope that your day goes wonderfully, and that you have happiness and love for the rest of your life! Blessings on you both! _


End file.
